


I Am The Thought That You Couldn't Plan

by LeaderOfTheLads



Series: shadow driving the hearse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Frottage, Gay Theo Raeken, Good Theo Raeken, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Theo Raeken is Part of the Pack, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaderOfTheLads/pseuds/LeaderOfTheLads
Summary: Liam would swear on his own life that it was an accident.  In no way was he seeking this out or had any intent on this happening.---Or the one where Theo and Liam hookup in the locker room after a lacrosse game.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: shadow driving the hearse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908469
Comments: 18
Kudos: 199





	I Am The Thought That You Couldn't Plan

Liam would swear on his own life that it was an accident. In no way was he seeking this out or had any intent on this happening.

Theo and Liam fighting wasn’t a rare sight.

It was more common than a deadly supernatural (or not) force trying to wipe everyone out of Beacon Hills.

Laying in bed right now, Liam couldn’t even remember how the fight started just that yelling had escalated to fists being thrown. They were in the school, some late night study group that Mason had insisted Liam go to, and Theo was there catching up on all the things he had missed during his trip down below. After the study group, everyone had left but as soon as Liam had gotten into Mason’s car, he realized he had forgotten his math book back in his locker. With a promise that he would be fine walking home, Liam had reentered the school. Theo was just finishing up and of course, couldn’t help but pick on Scott’s precious little beta. 

Then they were rolling around on the floor and swinging fists at each other. Liam knew that he was the one that started the violence but Theo was the one that started the argument so really, who was the one to blame? Liam could remember blood trickling down the side of his head after being smashed into the lockers. He could still feel the warmth of it running down, as well as his skin webbing back together as if it had never happened. And Theo’s lip being busted with bruises beginning to fade just as they formed. They attempted to pin each other down to the cold laminate floor, Liam growling as Theo got the upper hand. Somehow the older boy always ended up on top. 

Coach was still there, passed out at his desk so no one was there to stop their tussle in the hallway. Theo had bracketed Liam’s hips with his knees and grabbing his wrists, slamming them to the floor. The younger boy swore he felt his arm crack, bones giving way at the force. But that wasn’t the only thing that Liam felt. When the older boy pushed his wrists to the floor, his hips had thrust against Liam’s and revealed Theo’s arousal. Liam could remember gasping as his own traitorous dick gave a twitch against the other teen. Theo had smirked, that devious little smirk that had Liam’s voice getting caught in his throat. Liam wanted to yell in confusion or… just something! But nothing came out of his mouth. The green eyed boy leaned down so they were nearly face to face as Liam’s heart pounded in his chest. Blood was smeared across Theo’s lips and across his teeth and if anyone had asked, the younger would never admit that he thought it looked  _ hot _ . “Didn’t know you were into guys,” Theo had said, shifting his hips again, jean clad crotch pressing against Liam’s and this time he had to stifle a groan before it was ripped right out of his throat. 

“I’m not,” The blue eyed boy lied not so flawlessly, heart skipping a beat. Theo had just chuckled at him, cocking his head as he inhaled deeply. 

“I can smell how turned on you are, Liam.” 

“You’re the one with a boner first!” That made Theo laugh again before attaching his lips to Liam’s pulse point and grinding his hips against Liam’s. This time the younger couldn’t hold back, he moaned quietly, rolling his hips up as more blood headed south. It was like he lost himself for a minute with Theo biting down on his neck and the pressure on his cock.

But just as soon as Liam faded to bliss, he emerged back out. This was  _ Theo _ . As much as he was enjoying it. As much as he wanted to stay underneath him and see where this would go, he couldn’t. Liam used this moment of distraction to push Theo off of him and stand up from the floor, looking at the other teenager in bewilderment. Theo still sat there, a smirk still on his face as he leaned against the lockers and his legs spread lewdly. Liam can still remember how pink Theo’s cheeks were and the bulge in his tight black jeans. Then, Liam just took off out the door, his math book long forgotten.

But that was Monday night and now it was Thursday night. That night when he got home from the school, he immediately got into the shower and turned all the way to cold. He willed his hard on away, praying ‘oh my god please let it go away’. There was no way that he was going to touch himself thinking about  _ Theo _ . That was like the biggest betrayal to The Pack, right? He couldn’t sleep that night. Tossing and turning, thinking about what had happened. Every single second replayed in his mind from walking into the school to Theo’s fist in his face to his lips on his neck. When Mason picked him up for school he asked if he had gotten hit by a bus. Liam said he wished he had.

Tuesday night had him waking up sometime in the morning with his boxers sticky and his sheets damp with sweat. Liam could recollect bits and pieces of his dream, not that he  _ wanted _ to, but throughout the day something would bring flashbacks of it. Seeing Theo down the hallway had him seeing the dark haired boy over top of him, panting as his hair flopped into his eyes. Getting knocked into during lacrosse practice had phantoms sensations of getting thrust into, hard and rough. Hearing some of the players groan in the showers after their scrimmage had Liam running home without taking one because all he could hear was his own moans mixed with someone else’s. Someone with devilish green eyes and plush pink lips that always seemed to be quirked up into a smirk.

Wednesday was another sleepless night where Liam was flopping around in his bed because every time he closed his eyes, someone was looking back at him. The beta refused to give into temptation. No matter how much his body wanted him to, he distracted himself with homework, with video games, he even cleaned his room! Liam knew things were bad when he was distracting himself from jacking off by cleaning his room. Mrs. Geyer had to ask Liam not to use the vacuum at 1:30am because people were trying to sleep. But eventually his eyes grew heavy and he passed out around 3:30 am, only to be awoken at 7:15 for school.

Now it was Thursday night and he couldn’t sleep again. All he could think about was Theo’s comment: “Didn’t know you were into guys.” Was Liam into guys? Theo had turned him on, like, a lot. Was it just because it had been a long time since anyone had given him that kind of attention? Hayden had been gone for months now and Liam hadn’t been with anyone else intimately since her. But if anyone would look at his browser history right now instead of some random porn site, it would consist of ‘how to know if you’re gay’ ‘am i gay quiz’ ‘bisexual definition’ ‘a boy kissed my neck and now it’s all I can think about what do I do.’

It was 2:45 in the morning and Liam still hadn’t fallen asleep. He finished his homework right after practice and he’d taken two  _ very  _ cold showers. Now all that clouded his thoughts was what happened on Monday night. Monday night and the way Theo kept winking at him down the hallway or looking at him across the classroom, biting his lip as if he knew  _ exactly  _ what he was doing. Laying in bed and thinking about Theo had become something that was all too common in Liam’s life. Thinking about the possibility that he wasn’t straight had him spiraling with levels of anxiety that could match Stiles. 

Liam flips onto his back, looking up at the ceiling as if it would have all the answers when in reality, it just looked the same as when he stared at it last time. What would it mean if he suddenly did like guys too? What would his friends think? His parents? Mason obviously wouldn’t care, Corey included with that. Realistically, his friends wouldn’t think twice about it. Half of them weren’t even straight. But how do you know for sure? Liam flips back onto his stomach, looking at his phone on his nightstand and wondering if Mason would be awake.

What would his dad think if he came out? How would he tell him? Would he have to tell him? How would Liam explain that he found out he liked guys too because Theo gave him a hickey on the school floor?

Anxiety swirls in Liam’s stomach as he thinks about all the possibilities that could happen. He had faced countless monsters yet for some reason, this one feels the most daunting. Liam’s breathing quickens as he overthinks every single situation. What if Theo already told Scott? What if Scott hated him? With that thought, really the worst thought of them all (yes, worse than the possibility of being sexually attracted to previously homicidal chimera), Liam grabs his cellphone off his nightstand and clicks on Mason’s number. As soon as the ringing starts Liam leaps out of his bed and begins to pace his room. Mason is probably asleep like any normal person on a school night. But as the ringing continues Liam’s heart races even more, all the way up until the last ring, in which his best friend finally picks up.

“Liam? What’s up, it's 2 am?” Mason says groggily, Corey mushing his face into the back of Mason’s shoulder and neck more as he sleeps.   
“Mason?” It comes out shaky and unsure as if Liam is hiding from something and didn’t want them to hear. Really, the only person he had been hiding from was himself.   
“Liam, what’s going on?” With hearing his best friend’s voice like that, Mason sat up in bed, ready to slip on shoes and jet out the door. There had been too many nights where Mason had gotten a phone call about something ravaging the woods and they needed to go save the day. Corey’s eyes flutter open in confusion but growing curious at the concerned state of his boyfriend.   
“I-I- well, it’s just that-”   
“Jesus Christ Liam, spit it out.”   
“How did you know you were gay?” Corey snorts but quickly covers his mouth so the other werewolf would have a harder time hearing him giggle over the phone.   
“Really? That’s what you’re calling me in the middle of the night for?” Mason asks, shaking his head even though he couldn’t see him.   
“I’m serious Mason. I’m freaking out.” Liam backs up against his wall and slides down, putting his head between his knees, trying to focus on the other teen’s voice and his own breathing.   
Mason sighs, “I knew because I always had crushes on boys growing up instead of girls. It didn’t click that I was gay until I was like, 10 or something because I didn’t know what the word meant but I’ve always really known I was gay.”   
“How do you know if you like guys though? Like, is it a certain feeling or are you a certain way?” Liam rambles, pulling at his hair desperate for answers.

“Why are you asking all of this?” Mason looks down at Corey and he just shrugs, eyes wide and interested in the conversation.   
“Because… because something happened and I’m just so confused now,” Liam admits and it feels like half of the world was taken off his shoulders. Even though it had only been a few days since the realization, it felt good just to tell someone. Especially his best friend who he could always count on. He takes a deep breath in and then out, finally opening his eyes again just to see his empty room. Corey now sits up, moving in closer and placing a hand on Mason’s knee for emotional support.   
“When you say ‘something happened’ you mean something happened with a boy?” The other boy was quiet for a long time before finally replying.   
“Yeah.”   
“Dude! Who was it?”

“No way, I’m not ready to tell you and it was barely anything-”   
“But it was enough to leave you questioning your sexuality?” Mason raises his eyebrow at his best friend. As much as Mason wanted all the dirty details, he knew to respect Liam’s boundaries. He remembers when he first started figuring things out and how hesitant he was about telling people.

“Yeah, I mean I guess.” Liam shrugs and picks at the scratch in the hardwood flooring. His dad would kick his ass if he ever saw it. A rough full moon left a lot of hidden damage in his bedroom.   
“There’s nothing wrong with experimenting, Liam. Maybe you should just try stuff out with a guy and see if you like it,” Mason offers and Liam makes a noise of absolute distaste.   
“I can’t do that! How would I even do something like that? Do I even look gay? I-”   
“Would you prefer to talk to Corey? He’s pansexual, not gay. Maybe he would have a different outlook on things,” Mason tries, glancing at the boy in his bed who was still sleep ridden and softly smiling his way.

“What’s the difference? Is he listening? Oh my god,” Liam groans, head hitting his wall before sliding all the way to the floor. For some reason it felt better lying all the way on the floor.   
“No, I’m just saying that he’s had a different experience and will have a different outlook. Okay, Liam, I want you to answer these two questions for me. Got it?”   
“Yeah,” He replies miserably from his place on the hardwood. This is what would end Liam Dunbar. A True Alpha’s beta would be taken out by a sexuality crisis.

“Did you enjoy whatever experience you had with this guy?”   
“To some degree?” ‘Maybe if it had gone on longer’ the devil on Liam’s shoulder says while the angel sides with, ‘maybe if it wasn’t Theo.’

“And would you want it to happen again?” Liam knew this question was coming. Whether it was coming from Mason or himself, he had to face it. Would he want to kiss a boy (not Theo), hold hands with a boy (not Theo), go on a date with a boy (most certainly not Theo)?

“I think so,” The younger whispers, rubbing his eyes tiredly as the weight of the world came crashing back down at his admission.   
“I think you have your answer, Liam.”

“What if I don’t like the answer?”

“You can only be happy if you’re being your true self, you know that. You couldn’t run from being a werewolf and you can’t run from being bisexual. Or pan or queer or whatever you want to be.” Corey nuzzles against Mason’s neck again, wrapping his arms around him as if to show how much he appreciated and agreed with those words.

Liam was quiet for a while, thinking over everything Mason had said and how he hated that what he said was true. “Thank you, Mason.”

“Of course. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t help you through your sexuality crisis,” Mason teases and that gets him to finally crack a chuckle, “Is that what you’ve been anxious about these last few days?”   
“You could tell?”   
“I think Scott was getting your chemosignals all the way from college dude. Corey said that he could feel the vibrations of your anxiety.”

“He could feel it?” Liam questions, sitting up from the floor as his back started to ache.   
“Chimera abilities man. You would be surprised at what he can do.” Liam immediately made a gagging sound at the implication of something sexual and both Corey and Mason laugh at how dramatic the werewolf is.   
“I seriously don’t want to know.”   
“Well if you’re going to experiment maybe you should know!” Mason jokingly says and Corey giggles nearly right into the phone.

“Dude you said Corey wasn’t listening!”   
“He won’t say anything, Liam. He’s been very supportive about this conversation.” Liam just groans, “You know how many people are bi? Do you know how many people that are in our pack that are bi? I think you are going to be just fine Liam.”   
“Who?” Liam jets off the floor almost hoping that Mason might mention something about a certain someone.   
“Stiles is bi, Lydia is queer, Derek is gay, Scott dated a guy for a while-”   
“What?”   
“You didn’t know about that?”

“No, how did you know?”

“He told me about it. His name is Isaac, he was in the pack before he moved away. Maybe you would feel better about this if you talked to him about it.”

“Absolutely not. It would just be weird. I also didn’t know Derek was like full gay and what the hell is pansexual?” Liam asks, half confused and half wanting to change the subject. 

“Dude, we can talk about this tomorrow. Do you think you can sleep now?”

Liam sighs, “yeah I guess. Thank you, again. And Corey.”

“No problem.”

“Always,” Corey chimes in and Liam actually cracks a smile. They hang up after a few more goodbyes and Liam settles into bed, hoping that his dreams would be free of a particular chimera and hallucinated touches.

Friday was significantly better. Liam felt like he could actually breathe and he couldn’t be more thankful of Mason (and little bit of Corey). Especially since they have a lacrosse game tonight and he needed to have his head on straight. Or bisexual. Or whatever.

Theo had joined the lacrosse team when he returned to school and he quickly became one of the best players. Liam wasn’t sure if Theo actually enjoyed playing or if he did it to get aggression out or if he did it to get closer to the pack or some other reason that he wasn’t aware of. For this game, everyone was revved up and excited for a potential win. Liam was as well, looking to get out some of his pent up energy and frustrations. Everything seemed to go as normal as it can in Beacon Hills with various creatures playing on a lacrosse team. Liam did his best to steer clear from Theo, not because of his sudden realization, but to avoid any potentially awkward situations. Or at least that’s what he kept telling himself.

They ended up winning, barely skimming by as Brett was most definitely using some wolf powers against Liam and the other supernaturals on his team. It was fun though, ending in cheers and smiles from both sides. The younger boy felt like he got slapped in the face when he saw Brett smile. Had he always been that good looking? Nolan was practically swooning over him though so any experimentation advice Mason had given him he tossed out the window. Not that he would want to test out his newfound bisexuality with Brett! Although, he was pretty sure that the blonde was bisexual himself. Thinking about it now, did Liam know anyone straight?   
  


The locker room quickly cleared out around the captain, boys still full of energy but this time about the celebration because of the win. Words of a party and booze being thrown around. Liam was invited, of course, but that was never really his scene unless it involved all of his friends and some werewolf brand liquor. But it’s not as easy to keep a bottle of alcohol to yourself when you’re at a house party.

Liam was deep in thought, trying to remember the last real party he was at and the last time he was drunk. Probably when everyone left for college and Liam was so drunk he was singing karaoke with Stiles and then sobbing in Scott’s arms because he was convinced he was never going to see him again. Then Derek banned teenage drinking at the loft. But because the teen was so lost in thought, he hadn’t noticed that he wasn’t actually the only one in the locker room. One boy stuck around, taking his time in the shower and taking glances at the werewolf where he stood in front of his locker just a towel wrapped around his waist. Liam finally starts pulling a fresh pair of clothes out of his locker and sets them down on the bench, rolling his sore shoulders and shaking some water out of his hair. A chuckle nearly makes him jump out of his skin, stumbling back into the lockers as he makes eye contact with Theo.

“What the fuck dude!” Liam clutches his chest as his heart slowly settles down to its normal rhythm. Theo just continues to smirk, walking towards the other boy with confidence that Liam could only hope to have one day.    
“You’ve been avoiding me.” The dark haired boy crosses his arms as a water droplet falls down his neck to his collar and in between his pecs. Liam’s mouth instantly went dry.

“No I haven’t,” He says unsurely, now going to grab the edge of his towel  _ just in case _ . Liam didn’t know who was going to be the traitor in this situation-- Theo or his own dick. But what he said wasn’t technically a lie. Theo and Liam talked and shot the shit most days and the times Theo came to lunch he sat next to the other boy but this week Liam will admit, he’s gone out of his way to limit their interactions.   
“Even when your heartbeat is steady, you’re a horrible liar,” Theo replies as he takes a few more steps towards him. He was only wearing black athletic shorts that hung low on his hips and there were still moisture drops dotted across his waistline that was doing something to Liam’s head.

“I’m not lying.” Theo just snickers, running a hand through his wet hair and having it fall back perfectly into place.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Now they were only a few feet apart and Liam felt more exposed than ever. “Is it because of Monday night?” The younger boy’s heart instantly picks up in pace.

“I… I”

“Because if you want to talk about it Liam, we can talk about it.” Liam felt like his heart was about it beat right out of his chest and there was no way that Theo couldn’t hear it. How could Liam even begin to explain the last few days to him? That he sent him into such a spiral that he couldn’t sleep or if he did, he was having wet dreams about the chimera.

“Do you get off on violence or something?” Was the first thing out of the younger boy’s mouth and he instantly wanted to slap himself in the face. He could have a serious or at least productive conversation about this but no, Liam’s brain didn’t work like that.

Theo snorts, “Are you sure you shouldn’t be asking yourself that question?”   
“You were the one that was hard, not me. Are you always hard during fights? How do you do that?”   
“I’m pretty sure I recall a reciprocated feeling.” Theo rolls his eyes but his stupid smirk never falters.   
“Well I- I just- I didn’t even know you were into guys!” Liam’s arms flail and the older laughs.

“Really? That’s what you’re hung up on?” Liam just shrugs, “I’m gay, dumbass.”   
“Oh, OH! I just always see you flirt with girls so I just assumed-”   
“It’s fun,” Theo shrugs, “and to answer your question, no, I’m not always hard during fights.” Theo’s right hand finds a place right next to Liam’s head on the locker as he leaned in closer to the other teen, “And I’m not sure if I really get off on violence, I think it was more the person that was hitting me.”

“Oh,” Was all Liam could say, quiet and wide eyed. Theo moves in a little bit closer and Liam could see another water droplet run from his shoulder to his chest, down his abs and into the top of his shorts. Liam could feel himself start to sweat and a flutter of warmth in his stomach had his heart jumping again.  _ Oh no _ .

“I guess my question for you is, were you into it?” Theo cocks his head to the side, staring directly into Liam’s eyes. He gulps, arousal pooling in his stomach just from the way Theo was looking at him.

Hesitation. That was one thing that Scott had talked to him about before he left for college. When he was sober, of course. That if you have a feeling, never hesitate because you will regret it. This wasn’t a life and death situation but if he had a gut feeling, he should go with it. So he did. With the hand that wasn’t clutching his towel, Liam cups Theo’s jaw and smashes his lips to the older’s. Liam wanted to say that it was magical, that there were fireworks and doves flying from the lockers or something cheesy like that. But it wasn’t like that. Their teeth clashed and Theo’s hands grabbed for Liam’s waist. It was so much different than kissing Hayden. She was soft and gentle and allowed Liam to take the lead. With Theo, he was rough and demanding, biting at Liam’s lips and squeezing his sides. 

It was different but it was so, so much better.

Liam runs a hand up the taller boy’s chest, gasping as he flexes under the touch. Theo smirks, like he always does, and slips his tongue into Liam’s mouth. Theo kissed like he was in a rush, like someone was chasing him and this might be the last thing he was ever going to do. It had the werewolf’s head spinning with arousal and confusing thoughts. Theo gets a hand in the back of Liam’s hair, giving it a soft tug and a whimper escapes his mouth. Liam didn’t have time to be embarrassed at how quickly he crumbled for this boy because Theo was pressing his entire body against his. The locker was cold against Liam’s burning back but that wasn’t even something that was in his mind. He could feel Theo’s hands all over his body, nails dragging up and down his sides that had him holding back pathetic moans. Now, this was the second time he felt Theo’s dick pressed against him but this time it was less of a surprise and he wanted to feel it.

Liam rolls his hips forward, uncertain but enough to get the message across. He could feel Theo smile against his lips and that,  _ that  _ did something to his heart. Theo thrusts forward, pinning Liam’s hips against the locker but at the same time grinding his erection against the dip in Liam’s hipbone. Theo curses under his breath, squeezing Liam’s sides again as a volt of pleasure rips through him. Liam presses his fingers into Theo's back, gasping as the older boy attaches his lips to his neck, sinking his teeth right into his pulse point just like he had that Monday night.

“Fuck, Theo,” Liam whispers, feeling like he was clinging on for dear life. Liam knew that a hickey wouldn’t stay but he wanted to be covered in marks by the other boy. The werewolf grasps at Theo’s dark hair, trying to pull him even closer despite his towel threatening to fall off. Theo kisses around Liam’s neck, nipping at his collarbone as the younger’s head knocks against the metal lockers. Soft pants echo in the quiet room, making Theo bite down harder on Liam just to get a reaction out of him. He whimpers, hips thrusting forward for more friction and having Theo return with the same momentum.

Despite his anxieties, Liam wanted to do more. He wanted to touch and taste and experience Theo in every way possible. And  _ that _ thought was frightening. Theo tilts his head up from where his head was buried in Liam’s neck, lips swollen and eyes lidded. They were glowing yellow, electric, and bright as he held back from fully transforming. Liam understood the feeling. The wolf inside was itching to get out, to sink his claws into Theo, and breathe in his scent. Looking in his eyes now, Liam  _ wanted _ so badly that if he wasn’t preoccupied right now, all of these overwhelming feelings would send him spiraling again. Theo’s hand trails farther down his chest until it was at the top of his towel, teasing the rim as his eyes flicked back and forth from Liam’s towel to his eyes. It was evident that their makeout session had affected the both of them, aching for something  _ more _ . 

“Can I touch you?” It comes out as a whisper, Theo’s pink lips shiny with spit moving slowly as the words come out. Liam’s cock gave a twitch just at the idea of that and he nods after his brain finally catches up.    
“Yeah,” Liam swallows, “Can I touch you?”

Theo’s lips quirk up, “Into guys now?” Liam wants to roll his eyes, he really does, or say something snarky back but instead, he pulls Theo back into another kiss and presses his hand to the bulge Theo’s shorts because  _ fuck it. _ A moan escapes the chimera’s lips, body moving on its own accord as he rocks into Liam’s touch. Theo bites down sharply on his own lip, a coppery taste flooding his mouth. A growl rumbles from the older boy’s chest, grasping at Liam with all his has.

Liam pushes the elastic of the chimera’s shorts down, exposing his erection to the cool air. Theo sucks in a sharp breath, looking at Liam’s face for his reaction. The werewolf swallows down his nerves, this was a boy. Another dick was in front of him and instead of making some joke or laughing like most boys would do in the locker room, he wanted to touch him and see what it was like to make him feel good. Liam locks eyes with Theo once again before wrapping his hand around him, swiping his thumb over his slit and spreading precome down his shaft. Liam really had no idea what he was doing, just mimicking what had been done before to him and what he had seen in porn. Apparently what he was doing was right because Theo groans low in Liam’s ear, hips rolling into Liam’s hand. He slowly moves his hand up and down, keeping just the right amount of tightness that had Theo shaking in his arms.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Theo says sharply, grabbing Liam’s towel and throwing it to the floor. 

The first time Liam was naked in front of Hayden, he had been terrified. It was the first time he had been completely naked in front of someone in a sexual way whereas getting changed in front of the lacrosse team was nothing to him. He knew what his assets were to other boys, he had abs, okay, but to a girl who he was trying to be intimate with was different. Once underwear comes off, you can’t hide anything. Liam had been a complete virgin when he met Hayden while she had done a few things before so this wasn’t the first dick she had seen. Which meant she had someone to  _ compare  _ him to. She hadn’t, of course, and dismissed any of his insecurities. But with Theo, it was so, so different. Liam didn’t even have a second thought about him pulling off his towel to reveal the rest of his body.

Theo wraps his own hand around Liam’s cock, getting a few little tugs to rile him up. Liam keens, back arching as the older boy thumbs at the sensitive spot right below the head. The werewolf had momentarily stopped his movement but pulls himself back together. Liam grabs Theo’s hips and pulls them flush with his own so now their arousal could grind against each other, bare naked instead of jeans or a towel. The green eyed boy was leaking precome all over his abdomen and now all over Liam, making a sticky mess between them. Liam kept a tight hold on Theo, a whine leaving the chimera’s lips as they rub against each other just right.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Liam mumbles and Theo gasps audibly against his throat, eyes squeezing shut. The younger teen gets a hand between them once again and takes hold of Theo, stroking him quickly. Theo moans low before biting down on Liam’s neck and turning it into a kiss. The teens lock lips once again as the chimera’s hands find a place on Liam’s ass. He gives a squeeze that has Liam’s mouth falling open and letting his tongue worm it’s way in. 

Liam keeps his momentum up, dipping into Theo’s slit every few strokes and squeezing. Theo trembles again, this time the blue eyed boy could feel claws pricking into his sides but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All he could think about was how this was the man he had watched get sent to hell and he was now shaking in his arms with pleasure. He had seen him get shot, clawed, stabbed, yet this was the most vulnerable he had ever seen the boy. They both pull away from their kiss at the same time, out of breath and leaning against each other’s forehead.

“My god, Liam,” Theo whispers, one hand tracing its way from Liam’s chests back into his hair. He tugs on the sandy brown locks and Liam gives easily, head falling to the side so Theo could bury his face in it and breathe in his scent. It shouldn’t be as hot as Liam finds it, but it is and it has his cock twitching against his stomach again. “Fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” Theo’s voice gets higher and he’s nearly putting his whole weight leaning on Liam. Not that he minded.

Liam pulls Theo back in for a kiss, searing hot and sloppy. He keeps thrusting into Liam’s hand, faster and faster as the coil in his core tightens until it is nearly unbearable. 

“I’m- I’m gonna,” Theo stutters, mouth becoming ajar and Liam watches as his eyes roll and flutter before he feels him shake again and spurts of hot liquid cover his hand and hit the chimera’s chest. The sound he makes is like a punch in the gut, like he got the wind knocked out of him but it was  _ so fucking hot _ .

Liam strokes Theo through his orgasm, taking in every inch of his face and all of his bodily reactions. His scent had completely filled the room-- something that had the werewolf’s erection still standing at full attention. The older boy’s scent had always been something that pushed a certain button in Liam’s brain. He had never really thought about it before, why Liam could always pick up Theo’s scent in a room of a thousand people. But he could… and had. If you asked the blue eyed boy, he would say that Theo smelt like winter. Like crisp air and evergreen trees and cardamom. If you paid close enough attention he had just a hint of a chemical smell. Something akin to chlorine, as if you were walking into a water park. Add on top the smell of arousal. There were certain emotions and feelings that had more distinct smells, arousal being one of them. It smelt like honey, sicking sweet syrup that was heavenly radiating off of Theo.

Liam slows the movement of his hand but Theo’s cock didn’t let up, still hard in his hand even after coming. The younger goes to pull away, just because  _ that’s what you do, right?  _ But Theo grabs his hand, still breathing heavily, and meets his eye.   
“Keep going.” He rocks into Liam’s hand again and he can’t help but gasp. Liam wouldn’t say he’s done a lot of things sexually. He’s dipped his toes in enough to know what really gets him going but multiple orgasms wasn’t something that he had ever tried on himself. But the look on Theo’s face: his cheeks flushed and eyes glassy, lips slick and more plump than usual. It made him think that it would be something he would be into. 

So Liam does as he’s told. Theo’s cock is leaking precome again and it’s so messy and usually, Liam hates having anything on his hands but right now it had him so turned on it hurt. Theo riles up quickly, panting, and leaning fully into the werewolf. 

“ _ Liam _ ,” He moans, drawn out and absolutely sinful. It doesn’t take long for him to border his second orgasm, being sensitive and overwhelmed with pleasure. 

“Come on Theo, come for me again,” Liam whispers into his ear, pulling at the short hairs on the back of his head that has him falling into Liam’s touch. At that moment, the younger boy decided that Theo was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. With his stupidly flawless hair, still damp and falling in his face. His eyes were so green that no other colors in the room came close to it. Angular face that was so perfect it pissed Liam off. How did he not see this before? He always thought that Theo was a good looking guy, all the girls in the school were drooling over him and half the guys too, but now looking at him, Theo put every person Liam had ever seen to shame. 

“Fuck, you are so fucking beautiful,” Liam can’t help his mouth, the words just tumbling from his lips as he strokes Theo with vigor. The dark haired boy whimpers, gasping into the humid air and tightening his grasp on Liam. 

There wasn’t much warning before Theo was coming again, semen hitting his chest and clinging to his collarbone. The chimera’s eyes fluttered again so Liam could only see the whites, rolling back into his head just out of sheer pleasure. And this time he moans, nails digging into Liam’s back and drawing blood. If Liam knew that this is what it would be like having sex with guys, he would have done it a long time ago. 

Theo surges forward and kisses Liam with all the might he has left. Despite the clashing of their teeth it was still sugary sweet. The chimera then reaches down to Liam’s messy hand and brings it up to his lips, sucking one finger into his mouth and then another. A strangled moan leaves Liam’s throat as he watches Theo lick the remaining release from his hand. The older boy drops to his knees without a second thought, hands tracing down Liam’s hips and thighs.

“Oh fuck,” was all Liam could say before Theo wraps one hand around the werewolf’s cock and stroking him slowly. Theo gives teasing little licks along the underside and traces along the prominent vein. Liam didn’t know what to do with his hands. He wanted to tread his fingers into that thick dark hair and pull just to see if he would moan. But Liam felt like keeping all of his fingers today so he places them against the locker and hopes that his claws don’t decide to make a surprise appearance. He’s already had to explain enough damage to the locker room. Theo finally wraps his lips around his length, tonguing at his slit. Liam gasps loudly into the room, head knocking back into the metal as pleasure sores through his bones. 

Hayden never really liked giving oral and Liam was never one to complain about it. The times that she did it was a treat, a gift of some sort, but now Liam realized what he had been missing out on. Theo takes his time swallowing down Liam, appreciating every inch until he reaches his own hand. Theo bobs his head, humming around the werewolf and sending electric shock waves right to Liam’s core. He can’t help the moan that escapes his mouth, eyes locked onto Theo’s lips stretched around his cock. The chimera suddenly grabs one of his hands and places it to the top of his head, encouraging him to play with his hair.   
“Jesus Christ, Theo,” Liam tightens his hand in his hair, pulling at the dark locks that has the boy moaning around him. Liam took that as a good sign and keeps a firm hold, giving gentle and not so gentle tugs when Theo does something incredible with his mouth. 

Theo sucks at the head, paying special attention to his slit and tasting everything that Liam had to offer. He kept using his one hand on what he couldn’t reach, alternating between stroking him and massaging his balls. From Theo’s place on the floor, Liam looked completely blissed out. His hair was a mess from being pulled at and combed through. There were bruises on his neck and chest that were beginning to fade but still held a blue color. His head was tipped back against the locker with his eyes shut tight, abs flexing as he staved off his orgasm from happening so soon. Theo’s knees started to ache from the tile floor but his mind was focused somewhere else. 

Liam groans once again, hips giving a small thrust forward and forcing his cock farther into Theo’s mouth and throat. Theo gags, green eyes watering but his determination didn’t waver. Theo pulls away for a second to catch his breath, lips swollen, and spit slick. His eyes still look glassy, dazed in an aroused state. Liam takes his hand from his hair and traces over his bottom lip, tugging at it until his mouth falls open again.

“You look so good like this,” The younger teen mumbles as Theo runs his tongue across the pad of his thumb. He looked like something out of a magazine down on his knees, completely naked, still damp from his shower and covered in love bites. The blush that was covering his cheeks and chest intensifies and Liam decides that he could get off to this image for the rest of his life. Theo leans back in, relaxing his throat and taking Liam as far down as he could. The werewolf gasps loudly, hand clutching the back of Theo’s head as the heat pooling in his lower abdomen turns into a blazing fire. Theo’s nails dig into his thighs as Liam’s hips start to move on their own accord but he doesn't stop him.    
“Fuck,  _ fuck, Theo _ ,” Liam moans, his other hand finding its way into his hair. Theo works his tongue as much as he can, tracing along the underside as Liam fucks his face. Pleasure courses through his veins as Liam finds himself nearing the edge, every single inch of his body feeling like a live wire and static.

“I’m so close, I’m gonna come.” Liam starts to pull away, a brief image of come covering Theo’s face playing in his head, but the chimera holds him still and keeps working him with his mouth. Liam’s jaw drops and his eyes squeeze shut as it all becomes too much, sending Liam crashing into his orgasm. He comes hard down Theo’s throat, having him struggling to swallow and come dribble down his chin. Everything goes white for a minute, euphoric waves colliding into Liam over and over as he rides out his orgasm.

Theo pulls off of Liam once he reopens his eyes, a softer, kinder smirk finding his face. The chimera stands on shaky legs, still panting and half covered in release but he looks so incredible that Liam wanted this moment to last forever, just to look at this work of art in front of him. Theo was mere inches from the other boy, still emitting tides of honey and snow that left Liam’s head clouded. Theo reaches up and wipes off any remaining come on his chin, pushing it into his mouth and sucking it off. The whimper that left Liam was pathetic, he would be the first one to admit that but right now, he didn’t care. Liam cups his jaw and pulls him in for a kiss, slow and deliberate, just in case this was the last time. The green eyed boy places his hands on Liam’s waist, brushing his thumbs across his hip bones that left butterflies dancing in his stomach. They both eventually pull away, out of breath, and finally settling after their fleet of passion.

“I didn’t know littlewolf had such a dirty mouth on him,” That classic smirk returns, playfulness in his eyes as he squeezes Liam’s hips.   
“Oh my god,” Liam groans, pushing Theo’s chest which he returns with a chuckle, “I think I like you better when you have a dick in your mouth.” That gets a real laugh from Theo, throwing his head back and shoulders shaking.   
“That wouldn’t be the first time I’ve heard that one.” Theo combs his fingers through his hair, taming the mess Liam made of it. Liam smiles softly, mind racing of all different thoughts of who Theo could have slept with before. He watches as the older boy grabs his discarded towel from the floor and wipes off his abdomen, then turns to Liam and cleans off the small splatters of come that he hadn’t even noticed.

“Oh, thanks,” Liam could feel himself blushing hard as he struggles to figure out what to do with his hands.   
“Please don’t thank me for cleaning jizz off of you. I don’t know how much more I can take tonight.” Theo was also blushing but had a smile on his face, one that Liam knew was real and genuine. The werewolf chuckles, grabbing Theo’s wrist and pulling him close for just one last time.

“Fine, I won't thank you for that but I will for…” Theo raises an eyebrow, “For this.” Liam gets a shrug in before pressing a kiss to a shocked Theo’s lips. They move against each other in harmony, if not the slightest hesitation due to the realness of the situation now. Theo traces his thumb across Liam's jaw, almost in a tender way that had those damn butterflies thumping around in his chest again.

Theo pulls away first, lip quirked up in a soft smirk before ruffling with Liam’s hair.

“Are you going to the party tonight?” It was so normal coming from Theo’s lips, such a drastic change of the soft spoken words that it took him by surprise and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Nah, I feel like I’m going to sleep for like 2 days,” Liam says, accompanied with a yawn and stretching his arms. Theo was already heading back to his locker, a giggle falling from his lips as he opened it up.   
“Awe you can’t go for another round?” The chimera teases, peeking back around the corner to see Liam grabbing his clothes off the bench and off the floor where they had fallen. 

“And you could?” Liam shoots back and Theo smirks cheekily. They both get dressed in silence, Liam’s mind racing a hundred miles an hour with all the possibilities of what this could bring. What would tomorrow be like? What did this mean for their relationship? 

Theo reemerges completely dressed but the blush remains amongst his cheeks. There was something about him that looked _completely_ _fucked out_ and Liam wouldn’t deny the fact that he liked that look on Theo. Wanted to see that _more._ Liam finishes pulling his t-shirt over his head to find the other boy watching him, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and bag hanging off his shoulder.  
“You need a ride, littlewolf?”  
“I’m hoping some fresh air will make it look like I didn’t just give a handjob in the locker room.” Theo chuckles, looking down at his shoes before back up at Liam.

“Fair, see you Monday dollface,” And with that, he swiftly exits the locker room and leaves Liam to his own thoughts and a raging blush. The beta collects the rest of his belongings, jamming them all inside of his backpack before slipping on his Vans. He took a second to look back at where it all happened, where he was panting up against the locker just minutes again. There wasn’t any damage to the room, no broken tiles or claw marks dug into the paint. He couldn’t help but be relieved about that. Liam’s hand flies to his side, remembering how Theo had stuck his nails into him and drawn blood. It wasn’t bleeding anymore but the wounds were still there, slowly healing. Liam touches his neck, walking over to the mirror and taking in the fading marks that Theo had left. A part of Liam wanted the lovebites to stay all the way through the week and face Theo Monday morning. But another part of Liam wanted them gone so his parents wouldn’t hound him with a million questions. He couldn’t help but admit that they were fucking hot. 

On his way out, Liam slips his phone from his pocket and types out a message to Mason.

_ ‘I can confirm that I am absolutely bi’ _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> I've been on a thiam kick for like a month now and I wanted to write a fic and it ended up being something I felt decent about so I posted it.  
> I have ideas for this continuing on so it's not just a oneshot but I'm also kinda happy with leaving it where it is because I never finish stories. I'm open to any and all critiques and ideas!  
> Thanks!


End file.
